


Pilates

by sagaluthien



Series: fat!Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning misheard question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilates

**Author's Note:**

> It is set early in the verse and as of now it is number three, between Not Unnoticed and Interfering.

"Pilates? O heavens no!" Dean exclaimed. "I thought you said pie and lattes."

Sam laughed. It was so typical of Dean to think about food his first cup of coffee.

"We can probably get that after I had hoped you joined me to do some Pilates. I think we would feel better after that." Sam replied after recovering from laughing.

"I would prefer it in a switched order. I'm hungry, so please as soon as I get dressed let's find a place serving a variety of pies."

Sam thought about it for a while. "We can do that for once if you promise to join me in the program."

"Sure." Dean mumbled and then he had turned in bed pulling the quilt over his head.

"Then you should get up now, or…"

"Or what?" came from under the quilt.

"I change my mind, and I maybe change tactic."

"You're cruel." Dean did emerge though.

"No more than your own imagination." Sam replied putting on his jacket and left their motel room. 

Dean shook his head. He couldn't understand what his little brother was hinting at. A pie would be so much better than Pilates.

 

*~* The End *~*


End file.
